The High-School Experience
by infamousfanfic
Summary: Jonathan and Clary are forced to move to the Big Apple in New York. Will they survive the sudden change? Will they make new friends or enemies? The both of them are in for a bumpy journey on their way to being the new kids at a new school. This is my first story of many to come! Any sort of feedback is welcome! Human story! Rated: M. (I'm finally putting up the edited chapters!)
1. Intro

**Intro**

Clarissa, or Clary, Morgenstern is the daughter of Valentine and Jocelyn Morgenstern. Her family is the owner of a huge international business, which would make her family quite wealthy. With all that wealth, however, it makes school tiresome. Everyone wants to get close to her and her brother, Jonathan, or be their so-called "friends".

Jonathan is her older, big brother by one year. They get along like any other brother and sister would. Jonathan has always been protective of his little sister, always wary of the boys she spoke to and hung out with.

Over the years their parents got more involved with their company. Since it is international, it tends to call them to travel all over the globe to different countries. This would leave Jonathan and Clary to fend for themselves at home alone. Some days were lonely but they would always have each other to annoy or entertain somehow. With being left alone for countless days every month it gave them to have a stronger bond as siblings and in turn they would always look out for each other.

Unfortunately this year they are moving from their hometown in North Carolina to the Big Apple of New York. With moving comes a dreadful new school and having to be the new kids at this new school full of strangers. To make it worse, they have to move in the middle of the school year. The only positive outcome is they do not have to restart the previous semester of classes. Clary is still in her junior year while Jonathan is finishing his senior year.

Out of all of their endless "friends", their only true best friend in school was dear Simon Lewis. They have practically grown up together since kindergarten. The absolute worst part of moving is having to leave him behind, in another state at that. No matter how much or hard they pleaded to stay, their parents would not change their minds on the matter. All they were told was that is was for the business and that's that. Infuriated to no end, they spent their last days in town with Simon. Now all they can hope for is a decent high-school experience in an unfamiliar place.

**I hope you all enjoyed this first entry! For a couple years I have read many stories and loved them. I got so into them I thought to start my own! Any reviews, feedback or comments would be lovely. I will try my best to update at least once a week, maybe even twice if I'm lucky. I just also want to note with the school year ending, it can get quite busy. So there's a heads up. **

**Oh! And of course I don't own the characters, only my storyline. (: **

**-infamous**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Let me just go on and say this, moving sucks. Especially when your mom drones on and on about the _fantastic_ city we're moving to soon. It gets so cluttered with all of our belongings everywhere and don't get me started on these damned boxes.

Jonathan, my brother, and I were outraged when we got the news that we had to move. Immediately we started to protest claiming we loved our current city and we couldn't leave our best friend, Simon, behind. Our parents wouldn't listen to us and said we had a month to have all of our belongings packed.

Those first couple of weeks we went to see Simon. Despite it being the beginning of winter, we all went to the park or walked around the city. I felt bad for having to leave Simon here and by that I meant Jon and I are among the group of few friends that he has. It's me, Jon and his band-mates Eric, Jordan, Maia and Matt.

Simon is, well, a nerd. He has shaggy, brown hair and brown eyes, he wears glasses and those typical comic book T-shirts to complete his "nerdy" look. We don't make fun of him for it, heck we are all nerds in a way by playing all sorts of games with each other. Unfortunately, with the move we won't have game nights or marathons that go on forever. I'll miss all of it.

The next couple of weeks flew by and we are finally finishing up packing everything. Jon finished his yesterday but I swear he only crammed his clothes into his box instead of folding it like a normal person. Then again, when has he ever been normal? Anyway, I only have to put up the last of my art supplies. Between mom and me, a total of _four_ big boxes were full (almost bulging) of our art supplies and whatnot. You could say we're artists of the family. Mom has been a painter for all her life and ever since I was able to use I pencil, I would draw or paint anything. Over the years I got more engrossed in it and some people even said I could be better than my mom! I don't believe that of course. I mean my mother's work is practically famous worldwide. If we weren't rich over the family business, it'd be because of her artwork, no joke. She's that good.

I finally finish packing up by dinner time. While we ate our dinner in silence I could only dread on the thought that we were leaving tomorrow. Before I knew it we all headed off to our rooms. We had to get up bright and early tomorrow morning to catch our flight. Why they made a flight for seven in the morning, I'll never know. I only know is that that I'll be cranky and miserable the whole time. I will certainly be sleeping on the flight no matter what anyone says. With that thought still lingering in my mind, I dozed off in a dreamless sleep.

**Wow. I finally finished this. Hopefully I can get the next one up by tomorrow but I'm not making any promises! I do still have some homework to finish by Sunday. If I don't tomorrow then it'll definitely be by Monday. **

**I hope y'all enjoyed this official first chapter! I promise there won't be so much filler parts or anything for number two! And of course, any reviews or feedback is welcome! Have an amazing day!**

**-infamous **

**(I also promise to try and make them a little longer too!)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I woke abruptly by the screaming of my mother.

"_Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern,_" she yells. "Get your ass up right now before I come up there and drag your ass down!"

Charming woman isn't she? Not wanting to get scolded this early in the morning I quickly get up and put on the clothes for our plane ride. I check my phone for the time and notice it says _4:30 am_. Damn it, no wonder mom is pissed. If we want to get to the airport on time we have to leave soon. With that in mind I sprint downstairs to find mom pacing angrily back and forth by the front door. Dad is no where in sight so I assume he's waiting in the car for us.

Mom finally notices me and says, "Good, I don't have to yell for you unlike your lazy brother, which he better be coming down soon."

I simply roll my eyes at that, "I'm sure he'll be down shortly. After all, this is Jon we're talking about." She just chuckles and resumes her pacing.

After a couple minutes mom puffs up, looking like she'll start screaming at him again but right then Jon is running down the stairs. Thank god, I don't know if I would've been able to keep my hearing if she screamed again.

Just as he's nearing us, she starts going off in a rant about how late we're going to be and how much of a lazy ass my brother is, etc. As we pull out from the driveway I simply stare at our old house, wishing we could've stayed. All I could think about was our last few moments with Simon the other night.

_(Flashback to two nights ago, at Simon's house)_

"_Come on, Si," I puffed out. "It's not like I wanted to move! My life is here, with you guys." I stared down at each of my friends faces. We all decided to have one final get together (which included the whole band, Jon and I) and it wasn't going well. _

"_Clare, I know it isn't your fault." Simon said. "I just hate the fact that you're leaving and that you can't do anything about it." _

_Next to me, Jon let out an irritated sigh. I knew him well enough to know what he's thinking. Both of us practically fought with our parents on the issue. They wouldn't budge. _

_After our small fallout, we jammed out one last time and watched movies until dawn. It's what we always did together. I was going to miss these kinds of nights. Sometimes it was just Simon, Jon and I messing around while the rest of the gang were doing their own thing. It made me want to curl up and cry. I had no idea what to expect in New York. _

_As we left, Jon did something I never expected him to do. He hugged Simon. I was so shocked by it that I could say, "Holy shit." Jon glared at me because of that but turned back to Simon, who was also in shock. Jon isn't the hugging type. Even with me._

"_Simon, as much as I hate to admit this in person, I'm going to miss you." Jon said. We continued to stare at him like he was some sort of alien as he walked off. I was the first to shake it off and gave Simon one last huge hug before running after my brother. _

_(End of flashback)_

Finally we pulled up to the airport an hour and a half later. It took another half hour to go through security, which my dad was not pleased about at all. We hustled through the boarding gate and then found our assigned seats on the plane. The plus side of being rich is that we could get first class seats, which meant more privacy. I sat next to Jon while my parents sat together ahead of us. Now you would've thought I went straight to sleep as we took off, right? Ha, nope. Couldn't even close my eyes. During the entire flight I was wide awake. Jon, however, was able to go back to sleep but woke up when there was a little turbulence. He's kind of a light sleeper but I also had a sense that he disliked airplanes.

Next thing I know is we start to land. As we descend I try to look out my window in hope to get a good view of our new home. The only thing I thought of immediately was how _huge_ the city is! There's buildings and skyscrapers everywhere you turn. When we get off the plane and into the airport I noticed how crowded it was compared to the one at home. With my height and small frame, I could easily get lost in the crowd of the hustling New Yorkers. I at least had the sense to cling onto my brother so I wouldn't get trampled on or lost in the crowd. I can hardly imagine how the streets are. I've always heard that it was one of the busiest cities in the country but I didn't know it would be this bad. One woman just bumped into me. She was so engrossed into her iPhone to notice me and even kept on walking without saying sorry or excuse me. How rude. I peeked at my dad knowing he wouldn't take like this too well but his face was neutral. Huh, he must get used to it from traveling so much. I don't see how he stands it though. By now I figured he would be screaming bloody murder at everyone by now.

After escaping the hell that was the airport, we take a taxi to our new home. Yes, I said taxi. This will be my first taxi ride, _ever_. The experience was awful to no end. It was uncomfortable, it smelled of cigarettes or as if something had died, and I could've sworn our driver was illegal. As soon as we stopped at our destination I literally jumped out of the cab and took in some fresh air. If I had stayed in there for much longer, I might have died and I'm not exaggerating. While taking in the fresh air I decided to look over our new home. Instead of some mansion, it was a huge apartment. The whole building was made of red brick with an accent of some gray stones. It was surrounded with a white trim and picket fence but without a gate. It almost looked like a cute little cottage but it seemed to be tall enough for two floors.

I also looked around the vicinity, my new neighborhood, to find we were settled in a good area, one without violence (as far as I could tell) which I was grateful for. While still looking around our street I thought of Simon and how he would've liked it here. Straight away I knew for a fact I might enjoy living here. Sure, I was going to miss Simon and all but I just need to give this place a chance.

**Lucky you! I managed to get this up sooner than expected! I wasn't planning to stay up this late. It just, well, happened. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! I knew I said it wouldn't hold a lot of filler but that also just, well, happened. At least it isn't completely filler, right? I don't know. Any reviews or comments are welcome as always! And FYI, I only own the plot here. I forgot to mention that last chapter. :o oops. But yeah, have a great evening, morning, or day. Whichever works for you! **

**-infamous**

**(I'll be adding in more characters soon by the way! So have no fear!)**

**(Edited)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next day all of our boxes and furniture arrived, which meant today was unpacking day. Yay. Compared to my old room, my new one is only slightly smaller or roughly the same size. I'm actually grateful for that, it means that I could set it up like back home. Excuse me, my _old_ home. This apartment is where I'll be living now. I really did not want to unpack everything today; I wanted to take a walk around my new neighborhood. One needs to know where they'll be living for the rest of their school years, right? I practically begged mom and dad if I could and they finally relented. The deal, however, was that I had to do it tomorrow no matter what and I was okay with that. I asked Jon if he wanted to join me but he opted to brood in his room. Whatever, more adventures for me.

After yelling a quick goodbye over my shoulder, I walked out into the fresh New York air. I expected more noise while living here but this side of town must not be that close to the busy city.

Since it was a little after noon, I decided to walk a few blocks and maybe find a park if I'm lucky. Back at my old place, I would always walk to the nearest park to draw or think. It was always quiet and simply pleasant. The first time I went, it became my favorite place to go to even during awful weather. So my first goal of the day was to find the closest park and hope it was within walking distance.

In my search I found some little stores and restaurants. There was this little diner that caught my eye and it was called Taki's. Definitely looked like a place I should try out. After all, this is where New York pizza was born, obviously. The thought of food got me hungry but I walked on, determined with my goal.

It was almost three in the afternoon when I finally came across a park. I've heard of Central Park but this seemed to be a smaller one. It had the typical playground for kids and everything. Immediately I headed for a bench. My feet were a little sore from the long distance but it didn't take me too long to find it actually. It took a couple hours because I was taking a peek into a few stores that I would like to look at to more in the future. The park wasn't crowded, only a few people here and there. I could hear some child squealing close by and some dogs barking but other than that it was quite peaceful. It wouldn't be like my favorite but it would have to do.

As I sat for who knows how long, the squealing child got louder and louder. I finally had the urge to look up to see what was going on and found a little boy running in my direction. He was being chased by three people who were screaming, "Max!" That must have been the little boys' name. As "Max" got closer I decided to get up from my spot and block his path to stop him.

When he finally reached me, he tried going around me but I picked him up. I know, it was kind of weird to just grab someone else's kid but the three people finally arriving seemed adamant on catching him.

"Now, now, are you trying to run away from your parents and make them try to run after you?" I scolded. I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help the grin from spreading across my face. It was something I used to do as a little girl, having my parents chase all over after me.

The little boy laughed and said, "They aren't my parents! Those are my siblings!"

His so-called siblings finally caught up to where we were. There were two boys and a girl. One of the boys had black shaggy hair like the girl did and I immediately assumed they were brother and sister. As for the other boy, he looked nothing like them. He had blonde hair to the point were it looked like liquid gold in the sunlight and had a matching set gold colored eyes. His tanned skin even seemed to have golden glow about it. He practically looked like he belonged in California with his looks, not New York.

The black-haired siblings that took resemblance to "Max" gave me grateful looks along with their golden friend. The girl held out her hand in greeting, "Thank you so much for catching this little trouble maker. He somehow slipped away. By the way, I'm Isabelle!" I put Max down and shook her hand in return, "No problem. I, too, have a troublesome brother but he's older. However, he doesn't act like it. Sometimes I swear I'm the older child. Oh and I'm Clary. I actually just moved in today."

The golden boy gave me a smile and a wink, "Oh really? Where? Maybe you'll be lucky and live close to us."

I shyly returned his smile, "I'm only a few blocks down, in the huge apartment complex with the white picket fence."

Isabelle gasped, "Wait, hold up. I knew I saw a moving truck this morning! We live a couple doors down!" I watched her go from neutral to squealing in a matter of seconds. "Oh! I know! You should totally come over today!"

"I really don't know—" I started but she interrupted me. "I wouldn't be a good neighbor if I didn't invite you over! Plus I need a girlfriend so I won't always be stuck with these dumbasses."

Said dumbasses each gave her a glare and protested.

I couldn't help but laugh and finally relented. I called my parents to tell them I was invited over at a neighbor's house. Mom was the most ecstatic about the news and actually squealed. So after one day of being in New York I found myself walking with newly made friends to their house.

**Finally finished this chapter! Last couple days were quite busy. Thank goodness I updated twice on Sunday. My initial aim is to update twice a week unless y'all get lucky and it's three times! It could help, you never know. Depends on my work load though..**

**Anyway I hoped y'all enjoyed this one! Any and all reviews are welcome! Of course I only own my plot. Maybe I'll add an OC, don't know for sure yet. Insight would be great on the idea! I hope you lovely readers are having a great April Fool's! (I don't really "celebrate" today.)**

**-infamous**

**(Edited)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

During the walk to their house I noticed I could practically see my house from theirs. It really is a small world after all. Something else I had noticed was that Isabelle is a _total_ girl. By that I mean the entire time we walked she went on and on about clothes, shoes and a better outfit for me. She even tried to get me to go shopping with her and I had to draw the line.

When we got in the house I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous and cute it looked. There was mix of modern and Victorian. Sure, I'm used to seeing and using nice things (my parents like everything modern, especially when it comes to technology) but to me it's the small things that count. I could care less for a mansion filled with fancy furniture and tech. I would choose a nice cottage out in the middle of the country than some huge house. That's what their place looked like, a small cottage. Nothing excessively fancy or overly rich and I instantly fell in love with décor.

As we came in a woman came out (what I presumed to be the kitchen as she was wearing an apron and I could smell something delicious cooking) to greet us. The woman was an exact copy of Isabelle, height and looks, so she had to be their mother.

"Well hello there. Isabelle, who is your friend? I didn't realize you were bringing someone over for dinner," she said.

Before Isabelle could respond I quickly replied, "I don't mean to intrude Mrs. Lightwood, I recently moved here and I came across them at the park. Isabelle insisted I pay a visit. I'm Clary Morgenstern, nice to meet you"

Isabelle's mother blinked and took a moment to respond, "Miss Morgenstern, I must say you are certainly well-mannered. It's no problem if you stay for dinner; I just wish someone," pointedly giving her children a look, "told me you were coming. And please, call me Maryse."

With that she returned to the kitchen, I presumed. Isabelle then dragged me up the stairs (almost literally) to her room and left the boys behind. My first thought on her room was wow. I mean the walls are completely covered in pink paint and so many shiny things I might just go blind from looking at it all. She's like my complete opposite.

Isabelle's voice broke me out of my thoughts by asking, "Have you been clubbing before?"

I spluttered a little and shook my head, "No it isn't my kind of thing really."

She gasped dramatically and started to beg me to join her tonight, "Please Clary! I need a girlfriend with me instead of my boring brothers! They ruin the fun every time, especially Alec. Please?" She even went as far as giving me the puppy dog eye look.

I huffed and shook my head again. "Isabelle—"

"Call me Izzy, I prefer it actually."

"Okay.. Anyway as I was saying, I can't because I wouldn't have anything appropriate to wear for clubbing and I have to unpack tomorrow. Also, who is Alec?"

"Claryyy! Come on! I can lend you something of mine. I have plenty to choose from and I actually have a pretty good idea of dress for you! _Pleaseee? _And Alec is the one with the black hair, like me, and he's _so_ boring," Izzy begged me.

I finally sighed and caved. She squealed so loud that my ears popped. Her brothers even came to see what the commotion was about.

Izzy beamed proudly at me and announced, "Clary dear over here is joining us tonight to go clubbing and I get to dress her up!" She started to squeal again but the golden haired boy stopped her, "Izzy, you're going to kill us all with those lungs of yours before we can go anywhere tonight." With that he turned in my direction and gave me a smirk, "I don't think I have properly introduced myself, I'm Jace Herondale. And the socially awkward person over here is Alec." At that he received a glare from Alec but shrugged it off, "Good luck with Izzy, you'll need it."

-**TIME SKIP**-

Four hours later, Izzy had me ready to go clubbing. _Four. Freaking. Hours._ It took painfully (emphasis on painful) long but somehow I survived. I understood Jace's warning now. Izzy was a whirlwind of clothes and makeup. I refused anything too skimpy and asked for only a small amount of makeup. It took me a good while to get her to agree and throughout the process she mumbled complaints. In the end, I had to say she did great. Actually beyond great.

I finally got a good look at myself in her door sized mirror and gasped. In the mirror was a beautiful girl with a lacy, short fitted black dress on paired with some black leather boots that went up to my knee. Not to mention they were probably six inch heels. My hair was pulled up in an exotic bun with gold, glittery pins that sparkled when I moved and the light touched them. I couldn't be that girl in the mirror, she's too gorgeous to be me.

It took me a moment to realize that girl really was me when Izzy came up behind me. "Clary, if I was a lesbian I would totally go after you. That dress looks better on you than it ever did on me. Jace will drool over you when he gets a glimpse of you. He would be a blind man if he didn't. "

Her comment made me blush horribly and I muttered, "Why would I care if Jace drools over me? I don't even know him!"

Izzy just snorted in response, "Yeah, so? I've noticed how he looks at you since the park. Anyway, let me get ready and then we can go out and have some fun!"

It took Izzy only a half an hour to get ready. I didn't understand at first how it took four hours on me and only 30 minutes for herself.

We finally exited the room when she declared that she was ready and went to meet the boys in the living room downstairs. Izzy went ahead of me and as we walked over to them suddenly asked aloud, "Hey Jace! Doesn't Clary look great?" I immediately blush and glare at Izzy because I could hear her smirk practically as I noticed how Jace stared at me as I walked down the stairs. Instead of replying he walked over to me, reached behind my head and took the pins out of my hair causing it to tumble over my shoulders and back. "_Now_, she looks great."

I noticed Izzy smirking at my growing blush and shot her another cold glare. She only rolled her eyes in response. "Alright party animals, let's go," Izzy said with too much glee and excitement.

**Hello my dear readers! I hope you have enjoyed this new chapter! Took a little longer than usual but I wasn't sure how much to put in it. Anywho, I had a slight mess up with introductions. Clary wasn't originally introduced to the Izzy and Alec as the Lightwoods. Let's just say that she was during their walk, okay? Okay. **

**So please review! I wouldn't mind some advice on how I'm doing so far. I was thinking that the next chapter could be in Jace's point of view? If y'all want that I could do it. I haven't made any final decisions on that yet. So yeah, I hope you enjoyed this one! I'll probably update after Easter so it'll either be on Monday or Tuesday. Have a wonderful morning, evening or night (depending on where you may live..)!**

**Oh and of course, I don't own TMI. It all belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare. (:**

**-infamous**

**(Edited)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After riding the subway for half an hour, we arrived at the nightclub. The name was the first thing that caught my eye, Pandemonium. I had to admit, I was really nervous. This will be my first club, ever. Back at my old home, none of us did this sort of thing. We just walked around the park, watched movies and played video games. Simon definitely isn't a party person but he would go for my sake, I'm sure. Some people believe that rich kids always go to wild parties and clubs all the time but not me. I've never been into that. I know Jonathan has been to a couple maybe even more than he's told me. One of the reasons was because I know I'm not that great at dancing. I can only hope I don't make a huge fool out of myself. I especially didn't want Jace to see me falling hopelessly on my ass.

Wait. Hold up. _Where the hell did that come from?!_ Since when did I care about what Jace thought of me? Oh god. I repeated "I don't care about Jace" in my head like some sort of mantra over and over.

Without realizing, I must have stopped walking and was so lost in thought Izzy had to drag me in the club. My first impression was that it was loud. Like really loud. I could barely hear what Izzy was trying to tell me above the sound. I almost got dizzy from the pulsing lights. I finally decided to pull her to a quieter spot so I could actually hear her voice. "What were you saying?"

Izzy huffed a little before responding, "I said that we should get some drinks first and then dance."

"Izzy, I don't know about dancing. I'll fall on my ass in front of everyone. Plus, I'm not much of a dancer. I'll just embarrass myself."

"Oh come, I bet you're better than those people," Isabelle had pointed to a couple just aimlessly swaying and bouncing on their feet.

I snorted, "Izzy they're probably drunk as hell and don't give two shits about everyone else's opinions. I, however, am very sober and care with every ounce in my body about everyone else."

She had the nerve to smirk at me. "Oh really? Are you sure it isn't just Jace you're oh so worried about?"

I blushed and tried to hide it but Izzy smiled even wider so she must have seen my face. "Clary, darling, you'll be fine! Drink some and then reconsider? _Pleaseee?_"

Her puppy dog face didn't work but I relented anyway.

And three shots of vodka later, I found myself on the dance floor with Izzy. I could surprisingly hold my liquor pretty well so far. Not many people thought I could with my small, petite frame.

Dancing with Izzy was exhilarating and amazing. I don't know if this was the alcohol talking but I can't believe I haven't gone to clubs more often. This was fun on some many levels. We did all sorts of grinding and maybe even a few exotic moves. A few guys tried joining us but we pushed them aside.

I had a feeling Jace was watching me a lot. I only knew because I caught him in the act. His golden eyes bored into mine and seemed to darken by the second, almost like they were burning at a low but slowly rising temperature. It made me shiver inwardly. I wished I knew what he was thinking. I almost wished he'd come over to dance with me. My brain screamed at me, _"Why do you care?!"_ but I ignored it.

As if he read my thoughts I saw him making his way towards us as the song changed. Izzy started to push him away but I pulled him back, surprising her. It was like a light bulb went off in her head because she turned on her heel to dance with someone else.

I had Jace all to myself.

Before I could blink he was behind me, hands on my hips and started to grind with me to the current pulsing hypnotic song. I wrapped my arms up and around his neck in response. It felt like we were moving in sync with our bodies, like they knew how to fit together perfectly to make the feeling beyond bliss. I could feel his heated breath on my neck as we moved against each other. The way he gripped my hips felt rough but also gentle, like he was afraid to hurt me. My heart raced so fast that I thought it would burst from my chest and fly away. I loved what it made me feel. Maybe even more than I cared to admit. I was never like this with any guy, not even my ex-boyfriend. Dancing with Jace made me feel so alive.

A couple minutes later, the song ended and I detached my arms from him. He almost looked disappointed. I would've laughed but that would ruin the moment. I grabbed his hand and pulled him off the dance floor. I needed a break from dancing and leaned against a wall. Jace stood right in front of me and he easily towered over me. Sometimes being short was frustrating.

I decided to break the silence between us first, "So…that was fun."

He snorted and smirked at me. The nerve. "Yeah, you could say that."

I glared at him for that, "Well excuse me! What else did you expect—"

I was suddenly cut off by his lips. Holy shit. I was kissing Jace! Holy. Shit. He was gentle and rough at the same time as I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around his and pulled him closer as he placed his hands on my hips. After a couple more seconds passed, he pressed me harder against the wall and he deepened the kiss. I gasped at the sudden roughness and he stopped for a moment.

In a gruff voice he asked if I was okay. How he didn't know was that I actually liked it a little rough. My only response was grabbing his face and attacking his lips with my own. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip, almost as if he was asking for entrance. I opened my mouth a little more and he pushed his tongue through. I moved one of my hands to his golden locks and gave it a little tug. He seemed to like it as he made growling noise in the back of his throat. I have to admit, that kind of turned me on. Suddenly he wasn't kissing me anymore and attacked my neck. I couldn't help but moan and the next thing I knew my feet were off the floor and around his waist. With both of my hands in his hair, I tugged and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him with everything I had.

A couple moments later, we pulled away from each other.

"Wow," I finally breathed out. He just laughed. I noticed he hasn't put me down yet but I was secretly okay with that.

"HEY!"

We both turned (well I could only turn my head, Jace was still holding me up) at the sudden loud voice. It was only Izzy and she marching over in our direction. I don't know why but Jace's cheeks looked pinker and he finally set me down on my feet, gently of course. I snorted at the thought of him blushing.

Once Izzy came over, she started firing questions like, "What the hell? What was all that about? What's happening over here?" and so on. With Izzy practically yelling at us, Alec came over too to see what she was ranting about.

"Izzy, what the hell are you going on about?" Alec questioned tiredly. He seemed a little out of it and bored.

"If you must know, these two had a go at it against the wall. It got hot and heavy fast, like damn. PDA much? What's wrong with getting a room? You two put on quite the show."

I shit you not, Alec glared at me and then at Jace. What the fuck dude? But then I noticed it. When he looked at Jace, there was a different emotion, almost unreadable. Almost. Alec was in love with him. Well damn. I wonder if Jace knew..

I was suddenly pulled back to reality when Izzy was pulling me out of the club by my arm. Her grip was like iron. I started to whine when I couldn't tug it back no matter how hard I tried.

"We're heading back home." And that was the last thing she said.

**I'm so sorry that this is late! Lately homework has been awful and I've had such tiresome days. I'm also sorry that I cut this short. I promise the next one will be longer! I wanted to give y'all something, you know? Can't leave ya empty handed. **

**Anyway I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for mistakes, this was rushed in about an hour. **

**Thanks for your lovely reviews lindsayhonaker! I also like the part where Jace removes the pins. It's like the first sign of interest, besides following her around New York of course. **

**But yeah! Please review! I would love some feedback, even if it's something small. I want to know if I'm doing alright with it being my first and all.**

**-infamous**

**PS: I don't own anything of Cassandra's! I wish though…**

**PPS: How did y'all like the Clace moment? (;**

**(Edited)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I realized a couple things as I woke up. First, I have a stabbing pain in my head. Second, where the hell was I? I didn't recognize the strange bed I apparently slept in. It wasn't my new room. That much I did know. I started panicking until my door opened and Jace appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty, I was about to come wake you up. Breakfast is in the kitchen" Jace told me.

I started to nod my head but grasped it in pain and groaned. "Where am I? What happened last night?"

Jace came over with a glass of water and held out his hand. I looked at him in confusion.

"This is for your headache. With all that drinking last night, I figured you'd need something for the pain. As for where you're at, it's a guest room in our house. Our place is closer than your house even if it's a block away" he responded.

I gratefully took the pills and water and gulped it down. I found out well quick I was starved when my stomach growled.

Jace chuckled at the sound and gestured to my door. "Come on, I'll walk you to the kitchen where everyone else is currently at."

I followed him down a large halfway with a half a dozen doors before finally climbing down the stairs. I was still a bit wobbly from the early wake up so Jace held my elbow as we went down the steps slowly. I could only think and feel his hand gripping my elbow, the warmth it spread throughout my body. _I wondered what it'd be like to be in his arms._

Whoa there Clary! You practically just met the guy. Calm the fuck down.

I shook the thought away and focused on not tumbling down the steps like an idiot.

We finally made it down and I could already smell the aroma of pancakes. I absolutely LOVED pancakes! My mouth started to water just by thinking of them and my stomach growled again. I heard Jace laugh but ignored it. I wanted pancakes and that's all that mattered right now.

Jace opened the door for me before showing me in first, like a gentleman. He even smirked and said "Ladies first". I wanted to tell him that he should go first then but food is (especially when it comes to pancakes, YUM) my one and only priority.

Upon walking in the kitchen I saw Maryse at the stove (probably cooking some pancakes!) and Izzy, Alec and Max sitting at a dining table already eating. As I took my seat I couldn't help but inhale the smell. It was intoxicating.

Maryse walked over and handed me plate that was full of scrambled eggs, bacon and yes you guessed it, pancakes! They even had some syrup on them already! I thanked Maryse for the food and starting shoveling the delicious food in my mouth. Let's just say I was kind of hungry. Jace even gave me _another_ smirk as he watched me eat; I mean scoff my food down my throat. Being the immature child that I am, I stuck my tongue out at him, which only succeeded into seeing my syrup covered tongue. He gave an outright laugh at that and it made me flush in embarrassment. I couldn't help that I was hungry.

I finally finished my plate a couple minutes later and I was stuffed. "Thanks Maryse. That was an amazing breakfast. Those were the best pancakes I ever had."

She smiled at my comment. "Thank you Clary, I'm glad you liked it."

I caught a glimpse at clock and noticed that it was 9:30 am. I started to freak out a little because I don't know what my parents are going to do since I have to unpack today and that I didn't even come back home last night either. "I need to go home but thanks again for breakfast!"

Jace called out to me before I rushed out the door. "Hey! I'll walk you over. If you don't mind that is."

I only shrugged and walked out with Jace on my heels.

I could tell he had something on his mind so I told him to just speak his mind.

"Okay, well, do you really not remember last night?" He asked. There was something in his voice but I couldn't detect what exactly.

"It's like a big blur. Why? Did something happen?" I couldn't help my voice go up at the end there. I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself.

He chuckled but there was a nervous edge to it. I glared at him. "Well? Spit it out. Tell me."

"Fine but don't get mad at me, you went with it."

I didn't like the sound of that.

"So, we uh, kinda made out?"

I just stopped walking and stared at him. "We what?"

"Clary damn it. We. Made. Out."

"Oh."

"Oh? That's all you have to say? You aren't mad?" Jace was rambling like an idiot. It was cute. _Wait, what the hell. NO Clary. Stop it._

"What do you want me to say? I hardly remember it!" I think I yelled a bit because he flinched, barely but I saw it. "Sorry, I'm just worn out." He only nodded and we continued on our way to my house.

We finally made it, in silence I might add. Being the gentleman he was, Jace also walked me up to my door. I fumbled around in my purse for my keys but couldn't find them. I tried to see if the door was unlocked but of course it wasn't. My last option was to knock.

After knocking three times the door finally opened to reveal my mother. Thank god it wasn't my dad. He would have flipped out that Jace was with me and would've started to attack us with questions.

My mom stared at me, then at Jace and then back at me again. She only said one word. "Explain."

I took a moment to respond. "Well, uh, mom. This is Jace Herondale. He's a neighbor and lives with the Lightwoods about a block away. I kind of spent the night."

Ever since I mentioned the Lightwoods, she got a weird look on her face. "The Lightwoods you saw? I remember Maryse and Robert but it's been years.." and she trails off a bit.

Jace finally takes a moment to speak. "You know them? How?"

"We went to school together, from our freshman year until we were seniors. After graduation we all lost communication. And you're a Herondale? Your parents, Stephen and Celine, were there too. Celine was my best friend actually. How are they?"

When my mom started to talk about his parents, his face turned to a ghostly pale color. "Excuse me, but I need to head back home. Goodbye Clary." Then he turned on his heels sharply and walked off.

Both my mom and I just looked at each with confusion. She opened to her to question but I interrupted her. "Mom, I don't know.."

I finally pushed past her and walked to my room so I could unpack. I promised them after all that I would and the distraction should help me clear my thoughts. I wanted to know what happened last night but I pushed the thought away for another time. Half the time though I could only remember Jace's pale face and his abrupt leave.

**Holy crap I'm so sorry! School has been overwhelming these past few days! Too much work.. /: But here's your chapter finally. I'll try to have another tomorrow.**

**I've noticed that I missed quite a bit of mistakes lately and after the next chapter I'll go through them and fix them up. **

**Anywho, I hoped you lovelies enjoyed this one! What do you think happened to Jace's parents? Maybe they died, maybe they didn't… It's a mystery! For now..**

**But yeah, please review! I'd love to know my progress or even if y'all have some ideas or whatever! Have a wonderful day, evening, or night! Mwah.**

**-infamous**

**PS: I obviously don't own TMI. **

**(Edited)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Quick A/N: I know it's been like weeks since I've posted. I'm so, so, SO sorry! Being a senior doesn't always have its perks. I have had to worry about graduation, my classes, and my future college. It can be quite time consuming, especially near the end of the year. I'm still going through previous chapters to edit them though! I haven't forgotten about that! But please bear with me. I'll try to post as often as possible. Now onwards! Enjoy (;**

**Chapter 7**

It took me nearly all day to unpack. I honestly didn't pack that much, I swear! Mainly it was setting it all up perfectly and the way I wanted it, like my bookshelf for instance. I have to put it in alphabetical order by title, I'm funny like that but oh well. I have a wide range of books from _The Scarlet Letter_ to _The Chronicles of Nick_. I'm weird, I know. You don't have to tell me twice. If you must know, I have four full shelves of books, an empty one (for more books of course!) and two shelves that contain personal objects and whatnot like awards from my younger years. I was into sports for a short period of time but then I wanted to focus on my education. I know what you're thinking _OMG she's such a nerd _and all that crap. Shut up and believe what you want because I'm not a nerd. I just want decent grades without distractions. I don't have perfect grades. Sure, I'm great in my English classes (I'm sure you can guess why) but history? Forget it. I'm complete rubbish at it.

Anyway, as I'm finishing putting the last few touches up in my room, my stomach growls. I'm practically starving since I didn't have any lunch. I really wanted to finish my room so I had a small snack at least. Don't judge, okay? I love food and all but I'm not dealing with this for another day if I don't have to. Thank god it's dinner time though so that means it should be ready any minute now..

"Clary! Dinner's ready!" I hear my mom yell.

I knew it! "Coming!" I responded as I sprinted down the stairs. By the time I got down to the kitchen (I almost got lost but don't tell Jon, he'd tease me to no end) my parents and Jon were already fixing their plates with food. From the smell and what I could see it's my favorite, Chicken Alfredo! Ever since I was little, mom would make this dish for every special occasion from my birthday to holidays.

I started to open my mouth to point this out but mom beat me to it. "I know that I make it for special occasions but I think moving and settling into a new house is worthy to be declared as special."

And with that I nodded and scooped up a good portion onto my plate. Jon saw this but didn't comment after seeing my glare. I don't normally eat a lot but I'm hungry so I don't care.

As soon as I finished eating, I went straight back up to my room and belly flopped onto my bed. Putting my room together was pretty tiresome with walking back and forth across the room. I've had my fill of exercise for the week, that's for sure.

While I was contemplating on going to bed early, my phone chimes signaling that I got a text. I looked at my locked screen to see that it's from an unknown number and the message was a simple "_hey_".

I responded. "_Who is this?_"

My phone chimed again. "_Izzy, silly. I texted myself from your phone so I could have your number. Honestly, who else would it be?_"

I don't recall that but it does answer why I texted "_hey_" first. "_Okay but you could have just asked Izzy._"

"_Too late. You were out cold anyway. You should really put a pass-code on your phone though, anyone could look through it._"

"_Like you did?_"

"_Precisely. Anyway I wanted to ask if you wanted to come over tomorrow to hang out or something. I'm sick of my brothers!_"

I chuckled at that. "_Fine I'll come over to save you. (;_"

"_You are a true life saver, Clary!_"

"_Anytime! Anyway I'm headed for bed because I'm exhausted. I'll see you tomorrow, around noon? Oh and should I invite my brother too? He's been coped up in his room since the move in._"

"_You shall and noon works fine. The sooner , the better! And of course your brother can come. (; Night!_"

I only sighed at that and finally shut my eyes for a long night of needed rest.

**I made this short because y'all deserve something at least! Like I mentioned earlier, I'll try my hardest to update more and to finish those edits. Please bear with me on this. I'm really trying. **

**Anywho, I hope this was to your liking! I promise a longer one for the next update. So please review. Any and all insight is welcome! I love reading what others have to say! (:**

**Toodles!**

**-infamous**

**PS: I don't own Cassie's books! Unfortunately. **

**(Edited)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm SO sorry. I promise the next chapter will be longer, as in double to this one or maybe more. I felt like y'all deserved something so I can work on the next one. Hopefully this summer I'll be able to update more frequently since I finally graduated. (No more high school! Whoo!) Anywho, I do hope y'all will forgive me! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

I woke up to a disturbing noise. I thought it was my mom yelling at me but it was just my alarm. I took a glance at it and groaned. Why in the hell did I set it for six o'clock in the morning?! I need my beauty sleep. Someone like me needs it. However, I do remember telling Izzy that I would come "save" her today. I felt around my bed to find my phone for what seemed forever and I finally heard something hit the floor.

"There you are!" I exclaimed.

After scooping up my phone I sent Izzy a quick text. "_Hey! When do you want me to come over today and what did you feel like doing?_"

She didn't respond right away so I used that time to get my lazy ass out of bed and went downstairs for breakfast. I wasn't surprised when I found the kitchen empty. No one in their right mind would get up this early. Especially during winter break.

Wait. It's winter break! I need to get Christmas shopping! I don't usually shop, only if I really have to and Christmas is a huge exception. Since I made new friends here I'll need to buy extra presents for them.

Oh god. I won't see Simon this Christmas! I doubt I'll be able to visit since we just arrived, my parents would think it's too soon. Sorry Si, your present will have to be mailed and tonight I promise to call. Izzy needs to show me around to some shops so I'll be able to Christmas shop.

Suddenly I vibrated and nearly jumped out of my skin. I completely forgot I had my phone on me. I pulled it out to and saw a text from Izzy. "_Dude, why are you up so damn early? Ever heard of beauty sleep?_"

I chuckled at that and almost responded when it vibrated again with another text from her. "_But since we're both up, thank you so much for that by the way, you might as well come over whenever you're ready_."

I texted back. "_Sorry about that, I didn't know how early you got up! I'll be over shortly, I'm almost ready. I also need to wake up Jon though._"

At that I ran into the bathroom, brushed my teeth and went back up to my room, threw on a black sweater, my favorite pair of boot cut jeans and my combat boots. As I went back downstairs to the front door, I almost ran into someone. Said someone happened to be my dearest big brother. We've hardly talked since the move, much less seen each other.

I gave him a small smile. "Hey Jon! You're up early."

He grumbled and glared at me. "I heard someone running around and it woke me up."

Oops. "Sorry Jon. Just go back to sleep or something." I started to walk out the door until a hand caught my arm.

"Where do you think you're going little sis?"

"Don't worry, I'm only going to a friends house. Her name is Isabelle."

He raised an eyebrow at me. Something I can't figure out how to do by the way. "Is my little Clare-bear making friends already?! Someone write this on the calendar! Today, history has been made!"

I glared at him. He is such a drama queen. "Don't make fun! At least I got my ass out the door unlike you have I'm sure. Wait, I almost forgot. Did you wan to meet them?"

"Them?"

"Yes them. Izzy has three brothers."

"Eh, why not? I'm up already."

Jon takes a couple minutes to finish getting ready as I write a note for our parents about going over to Izzy's. I wait by the front door and a minute later he comes down and then we are on our way over. As we walked in silence, I tried to think of what presents I needed to buy, especially for the Lightwoods. It was going to be hard to get presents for people you've just met. While in deep thought, I almost walked past her house. Jon and I made my way up the porch steps and was about to knock when the door opened and revealed Izzy.

She quickly ushered us into her house. "I couldn't have you wake up the rest of the house so I watched from the window for you after your text."

I looked at her sheepishly. "I seem to be waking up everyone this morning. I woke up Jon too apparently but I don't feel bad about it after he made fun of me."

Jon snorted. "Yeah she's so clumsy and loud, almost as loud as in elephant. I won't be surprised if Mom and Dad are already up because of you."

"Hey now, I wasn't trying to be loud! To be honest, I wasn't! You like to exaggerate _everything_." I retorted, dramatically I might add.

He ruffled my hair and mock bowed. "Of course, _Miss Drama Queen_."

I hit him, hard.

"Ow!"

Izzy glared and shushed us.

"Okay so what did you have in mind for plans today?"

"I don't know, Iz. I figured you already had something planned."

"I do but I had to ask! Anyway, I want to hit the mall for some shopping. You in?"

"That's a brilliant idea. I actually need to Christmas shop because with the moving, I haven't had time. But this is the only time I'm going on my own free will, remember that. I'm only going because it's necessary."

Jon nodded. "One time Mom had to literally drag her out of the house for _grocery_ shopping."

She only rolled her eyes at me. "Whatever you say Clare. Either way, we're shopping!" She started to squeal but quickly shut up.

"Before we go anywhere, where's your bathroom?"

"It's upstairs and the last door on your left."

I mumbled a quick thanks and started up the steps only to run into a wall. I groaned from the impact and almost fell on my ass until a pair of strong arms caught me. I looked up to see that I had run into Jace, not a wall. A shirtless Jace to be exact. I could feel my mouth hanging open like a moron and I couldn't seem to shut it. By the time I did, he was already speaking.

"Well good morning to you too, Clary."

I didn't know Jon came up behind me until he spoke. "Hi, I'm Jonathan Morgenstern and you are?"

Jace put his hand out. "Jace Herondale. Nice to know Clare-bear here has a brother."

Jon shook his hand. "Herondale?" He turned to me. "Clary, I thought these were the Lightwoods..?"

Jace spoke up before I could open my mouth to respond. "Ah, yes. Izzy Lightwood over there but her mom adopted me a few years ago. We're practically family through friendship."

"Ah. That makes sense now. You don't look like Isabelle at all."

"Ahem. Boys. Clary and I going shopping. Care to join us?" Izzy interrupted.

Both of them had fearful expressions. "Jonnyyy, please?" I begged.

"No." He frowned.

"But Jonny!" I sighed. "Fine, I was going to get you a Christmas present but now..I don't know."

"Wait, you're getting me something?" I had his attention now. He loved receiving gifts.

"I was going to but since you aren't coming, I won't know what to buy."

"Hold up, I didn't know you were serious. Of course I'm coming! I need to Christmas shop too!" I smirked and beamed at him.

"Hey, what about me?" Jace whined.

Jon gave him a look. "What about you, Herondale?"

Jace turned to me with puppy dog eyes. "I don't get a Christmas present?"

"No. I might consider it if you come along but I'm sure you'd rather stay here.."

"I'll come! I haven't got all of my shopping done anyhow." He actually looked happy to go shopping.

Boys are confusing as fuck.

I shrugged. "Well okay then." I turned on my heel and finally went to the bathroom like originally planned on.

**Again, I'm so sorry for making y'all wait so long. I'm a terrible person, I know. **

**I'm planning for Clary to meet someone at the mall. Should it be dear ol' Sebastian or someone random whom she might see again soon? Or dare I say it, Simon? Who knows! I haven't decided yet so if y'all prefer one of these, just let me know. And I don't own Cassie's characters! A girl can wish though.**

**-infamous**

**(Edited)**


	10. AN

Hey guys! This ain't a chapter but I'm currently working on it! I finally put up the edited chapters! YAY! I added some fluff in there, including a Clace moment! (; So go back and read it if you want. It's completely up to y'all. Anywho, I'll have this chapter up very soon and I'll delete this when I get the chapter uploaded.

One other thing! I really wish I got more feedback on my chapters. I found a bunch of mistakes when I finished editing. It's mean so much if you guys did. To those who have, thank you for your opinions! I just want to know how my story is flowing. Is it too fast or nah? Or is there a slight spelling error? I'll take any sort of criticism. But don't be too mean (: Thank you guys for being patient with me! Have a (insert appropriate word/mood here) day! (;

-infamous


End file.
